Their Birthday
by Q3APo
Summary: it's the birthday or Tsuna and his guardian. What will they accept? maybe a little late. but i just got this idea.
1. Tsuna

I wish I own KHR

**Chapter 1 Tsuna's Birthday**

Today is Tsuna birthday. He is not sad even when his mother, Kyoko-chan and Haru forget about his birthday (but remember Reborn's). Why? It's because his guardian remember his birthday. So, there is 6 present in his room. Each from his guardian. In different size. Different colour.

He took the red one. He smile. It must be from Gokudera-kun, he thought. He had a bad feeling. His storn guardian is not very normal. Carefully he open the box. Tadaaa….. inside the box was full of dinamite. In different size and different function. It's even has a manual. _Ha….ha…..ha… _Tsuna laugh. _I don,t need this dangerous thing, Gokudera-kun. _But because is a present from his friend so he keep it. In the corner of his room.

Next he opens the greeen one. The box is not big. Slowly he open it and tada…… Few candies are in it. _Ah, must be from Lambo_. He can't believe that Lambo will give him his candies. Happy. Tsuna eats one. "Delicious!" he said.

While eating candy he opens the blue ones. Must be from Yamamoto. The box is not big but long. Around 20x80 cm. Tsuna open it. He doesn't need to be careful cause Yamamoto, even he is clumsy but not dangerous and tadaa………. There is a bat in it. "Arigato Yamamoto." So, the present is not far from baseball after all. Tsuna is happy. Although he won't use it. He is not atheletic afterall. "hahahaha…. Useless present for me."

Then he opens the yellow ones. It must be from Oni-san. He knows Oni-san is extreme, so the present must be not far from….. Tsuna opens the box. And just like he thought. There is pair of boxing gloves in it. "I will never use it." And he keep it in the same place as Yamamoto's bat ( if you mind it's in the cupboard. The only one present that stay with him are Lambo's peresent).

Calming him self. Tsuna take the indigo ones. This box is the biggest of all. He had a bad, very bad feeling from this present. Knowing who is the giver. But this is his present. Very slowly and carefully (cause he is scare) he opens the box. He thought something dangerous will came out. He close his eyes. Prepare for the worst. After a while nothing came out. So, he take a peek. Tadaa….. inside the bos are………."A ribbon in butterfly shape, an apron, a maid dress, pair of girl shoes, stoking?" What the? Why Mukuro give him something ike this. His face blushing after took the last thing fom the box. "Lingerine?" What the?????? A card falls from it.

_Use it the next time we meet. _

_**Rokudo Mukuro. **_

Tsuna smile (Dark smile. A very dark smile). Without second thought he kick the box, the present and anything from that man outside his room. " PERVERT!!!" He yelled.

Calming himself (again). He took a deep breath then reaching the last present. It is the small box from all. This purple box just as big as watch's box. Must be from Hibari-san. He never think that Hibari-san will give him a present. After all he always call him herbivore and looks like he doesn't care about Tsuna. So, hoping nothing special from it he open the box. Tadaa….. he look at present and collapse. HIBARI JUST GIVE HIM A LUBRICANT OIL.

**Omake **

Tsuna wakes up in the morning. Prepare himself for school and enter the kitchen. His face pale. So, Reborn kick him in the face. "What happen Dame-Tsuna. Ruining my morning with that stupid face of yours."

Tsuna didn't argue. He don't have any power to do it. "Ne…. Reborn. What is the meaning if someone give you a lubricant oil as a present?" He ask. Hoping there is another meaning from the present.

Reborn just look at him and calmy said, " That's mean he want to fuck you, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna face paled more. So, there is no mistake. That's the meaning after all. He sigh. Reborn just look at him, " Oh yeah. You already in legal age, aren't you?" Then he took something from his bag and give it to Tsuna. " Here. It's my present for you." Tsuna took it. Happy cause his tutor remember his birthday. A video tape? Why Reborn give him a video tape. Curios he read the label " Collection of Yaoi scene from A to Z " then he collapse again.


	2. Gokudera

I just made this in my fee time. Maybe not funny but read it. Salute! Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It's belong to Amano Akira.

**Chapter 2 Gokudera's Birthday**

Tomorrow is Gokudera's birthday so Tsuna and Yamamoto go to the shopping district to buy a presents.

"Ehm, what should I give? I don't really know Gokudera's like." ask Tsuna. _Well except his hobby in dynamit, _he thought._._

"Just walk around. Maybe we will found it." Yamamoto said. Still smile on his face.

So they walk again. Enter one shop to another shop. It's almost one hours till they exhaust so, they take a break at a café.

"Ice Cocoa, please" order Tsuna.

"Ice Tea, please" order Yamamoto.

"Yes, please wait for a minutes," said the maid.

Yamamoto look at the right then see someone he knows. "Ne, Tsuna. Isn't that Chrome?"

Tsuna look at the pointed way. "Ah, yes. Chrome!!!" he said while flapping his hand.

Chrome quickly turn around hearing her boss voice. "Boss!" she said happily. Quickly move to her boss place. "What are you doing here?"

"We buy present for Gokudera's birthday. What about you?"

"I buy food for Chikusa and Ken. Gokudera is the octopus shape hair one, isn't it?"

"Yes."

_That noisy brat?_ Thought Mukuro. _Then I have a present for him too._ "Ehm, Boss. Mukuro-sama said he wants too give a present too. Is it okay?"

"Wah, of course. I'm happy for it." Tsuna give a charming smile. The cutest smile he ever had. He doesn't know that Mukuro actually care for his family.

"Then, please wait a moment," so Chrome go and come back after 15 minutes. Giving the young Vongola head a book. "Please say happy birthday for him." With that she goes again.

"Thank you Chrome. Mukuro too." Tsuna said. Happily waving his hand.

"Ne, Tsuna. What does she gives?" ask Yamamoto. Curious.

"Let see. Ehm, **1001 Way to Stay Calm**!" he said. With that both of them silent.

"Ha…ha..ha… another strange birthday present." Yamamoto just laugh hard. Tsuna look at him. Sighed. This is the third strange birthday present. He remember when he ask Hibari what will he gave (actually he didn't want to asked but Reborn command is absolute) and Hibari just glared at him. Kept seat. Looks like thinking and took something from his drawer. A serotype. Who the hell give a serotype as a birthday present? (well Hibari does).

"Let's move. I think I know what will I give to Gokudera." Tsuna look at his bag. Inside that were three strange present, actually four strange present. A grenade from Lambo. _Lambo, a grenade is not a birthday present._ Cried Tsuna from his heart.Boxing gloves from Ryouhei._ Onii-san you that Gokudera-kun doesn't like boxing. Why you still give him this? _Cried again. A book from Chrome (Mukuro actually). _I know Gokudera will blow this._ Sighed. Then look a the serotype. _Should I give this?_ Yamamoto voice startled him.

"Ne, Tsuna. What will you give to Gokudera?"

"I think a Classical CD Music is good. I remember that Gokudera likes playing piano."

"Oh, yeah. He told us once." Yamamoto nodded.

"By the way Yamamoto. Have you decided what will you give? It seems that you already decided it before we go.."

"Yeah."

"What?" ask Tsuna. Curious cause Yamamoto already decide it.

Yamamoto just give a big smile while said, " A smooth and silky skin!"

"Hah?" Tsuna very confused. So he didn't ask further. Knowing that tomorrow he will knows what's that mean.

Indeed tomorrow Tsuna knows. Even Gokudera walks a little strange he indeed has a smooth and silky skins. While Yamamoto walk behind him with a big big smile.


End file.
